


Witch

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU. Some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

**Author's Note:**

> My word challenge for this one is "witch". It's super short, but I might write a sequel if anyone is interested.

The sun is setting by the time Petey leaves the local Pagan shop. He doesn't like calling it that. It makes him feel like an ignorant barbarian. He wouldn't shop at it, not liking the owner anyway, but the store he prefers is on the outskirts of town where it isn't safe to walk by himself. 

"Hey, little Petey. What's in the goody bag?"

Apparently going into town isn't safe either. Pete grimaces, hoping Gary didn't see him; it'll only fuel him on. He quickens his pace. If he can get back to school before the boy gets too invested with bothering him, maybe he'll actually be able to finish his Charms homework. 

Gary falls in step beside him, and Pete knows that he's going to be getting another C-. 

"Just some salamander tail." 

Boring stuff, really. Common in witchcraft. Not that Gary would really know; zombies aren't required to take magic courses. 

But Petey realizes too late that he shouldn't have told him what he has. 

"Really, Pete? You and James going to eat it on your date later tonight?"

Petey considers muttering a spell under his breathe that'll make one of Gary's fingers fall of, but knowing his temper, he decides otherwise. He doesn't say anything at all, which just causes Gary to poke more fun at him. 

Peter Kowalski is the only male witch at Bullworth. He tried calling himself a wizard and a warlock, but his teachers kept correcting him. Apparently those are only titles in movies and have no place in the real world. Sometimes he wishes he didn't either; his own friends bully him mercilessly. His magic is too weak for him to really defend himself but it's too notable for him to be considered a civilian. 

So here he is on a Wednesday night walking beside his best friend, a rotting corpse. He's got two projects and a paper due that he hasn't even put real thought into because Gary Smith has had a bad week, which means he's also had a bad week. 

Gary had an accident earlier in the week, which wasn't so much an accident as it was Jimmy punching him and causing another bone to fracture. Petey had tried to fix it, but it took six times to get it right, and by then Gary wasn't the only one with something broken. 

The school nurse saw a lot of students that day. 

But Gary is friendly enough now. He's thrown his arm over Petey's shoulder, and Petey can almost forget he's supposed to be mad at him. 

"Why don't you blow Hopkins off and we go ghost hunting by the Vale again?"

It doesn't sound like a good idea. They usually have Jimmy with them when they go that far out. There's not much an admittedly weak witch and a broken zombie can do without the werewolf. Besides, he's got so much work to do... 

Gary's been in a pleasant enough mood today. 

Petey sighs. 

"Fine. But don't try to scare me this time."


End file.
